


Storms and crackling fire

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, NOTHING BUT SIN, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ayyy, both characters are of age, fluff and shit, mentions of alcoholic beverages, six pages of nothing but filth, then some more sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy. Please point out if I misunderstood the usage of that ring there.</p></blockquote>





	Storms and crackling fire

He came from his stroll down the beach, something he doesn't usually do on his own, but the weather turned shitty, dark heavy clouds gathering with the wind picking up, just like he prefers and he takes it as a perfect opportunity to stretch his legs.

Of course he ends up chilled to the bone after some ten minutes but it doesn't bother him in the slightest. If anything, it gives him the perfect excuse to get that fireplace going the house has in the living room. He crackling of fire soothes him, the warmth spreads quickly and the room is bathed in a soft glow. He moves all furniture he deems standing too close, but there is a blanket laid down on the tiles for comfort.

So Tsukishima Kei had a thing for lazying around on the floor in front of a nice fire on a comfy blanket. He also has a thing for the person due to arrive in a few minutes, no doubt frozen because the weather really takes a turn for the worst.

Storm like these are not seldom this part of the year, but they are rarely on the more violent side. This one, however, seems to be.

He goes to fetch a towel and return just as the front door opens with his soaked lover passing the threshold and stepping in the entry.

“Welcome.” Kei says as he begins drying his hair while he takes of his soaked through shoes and jacket.

“Unbelievable...” Tobio shivers, taking off his socks as well. The bespectacled man pulls on the towel bringing him closer until their lips meet – soft and warm ones meeting cold ones and the contrast sends a spark down his spine.

“Lets get you warmed up.” He murmurs in a low voice against Tobio's lips with a slight smile, relishing in the way that blush spreads on his cheeks.

As Tobio takes a hot shower, Kei prepares his favourite drink – a cream based liquor with 17% alcohol content, most commonly known as Baileys Irish Cream, because off course he would choose it, it has milk in in it. Technically. Kei prefers a nice glass of chilled white wine himself, with Sauvignon blanc as his first choice.

“Thank you.” His guest says, taking a sip, while they are both seated on the blanket, facing the fire burning in the hearth, enjoying the sound of the wood crackling and rain falling outside. Kei swirls his own drink in his glass before he takes a sip, too. It's been a while since he felt so relaxed.

Tsukishima Kei never thought this predicament possible. Not with how they started out, anyway. He couldn't imagine himself looking at Kageyama Tobio as if he were the single most important person in his life, someone with whom he could be himself.

And yet here he was, sitting close to him in front of a fireplace in a beach house, sharing a drink and feeling complete.

“I can't believe this weather”, Tobio says, leaning against Kei's shoulder, “it was fine not half an hour ago.”

“I actually prefer it this way.” Kei says, taking another sip of his drink, feeling it burn pleasantly on its way down, warming him.

“It's soothing...calming...” he moves his free hand and traces the exposed skin of Tobio's arm lightly, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind, “...yet, _exciting_...”

Tobio closes his eyes at the feeling, relaxing even further. He opens them again and meets Kei's, melted down into a soft gold, looking at him with an intense gaze nevertheless and with the way the light from the fire reflect in them, Tobio thinks he could get lost all too easily. The slight gap between them closes as Kei leans in, putting down his glass somewhere, cupping his face. Kei licks at his lips, gaining entrance to that hot mouth, meeting that talented tongue in a sensual dance as the kiss deepens. Oh, yes, this is it, he thinks as Tobio pulls him even closer by his shirt, angling his head for more comfort, this is what he missed. The simple comfort of a touch, a kiss and the sweet sound Tobio makes as he gasps when they part, briefly, to catch some air. More kisses follow, ranging from small soft pecks to deep hungry ones, tongue and teeth biting at lips, making each other's head spin as hands slide down the neck, shoulders and sides, pulling at the fabric of that offending shirt, discarding it somewhere.

They stop briefly when Kei pulls him into his lap, laying on his back, taking in the sight of his lover; hair a mess, lips red and puffed, glistening under the light. Kei shivers visibly, smirking as Tobio bites his lover lip, pupils blown and a hungry look smouldering in those dark eyes, half lidded. The younger man rolls his still clad hips experimentally against Kei's, eliciting a soft sigh and a low moan from him and shit, if _this_ makes his toes curl, he dare not think any further than that. Kei's larger hands find his hip, steadying him, mouthing _where's the rush_ as he brings his hands up to tickle him lightly before grabbing his ass, giving it a firm squeeze, making Tobio close his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying the feeling.

Oh, how he loved that openness of his, unbound by shyness, showing him exactly how he felt about this or that touch, kiss, bite and lick. He knew his likes and dislikes by the moan and sigh that would escape those sinful lips, driving him crazy.

“ _Come here and kiss me._ ” Kei demands tugging roughly, making him lose balance and fall forward, close enough for Kei to steal yet another kiss. He can feel him smile into the kiss, biting at his lower lip while at it. “ _Amused, are we?_ ” He then asks as they part.

“ _Yes..._ ” He says, teasingly.

“ _Good._ ”

There's a slight humming sound coming from Tobio before he peppers kisses down Kei's jawline and down his neck, biting lightly at it and every single contact of those lips on his skin sends sparks down his spine, pooling in his lower abdomen, leaving him warm all over.

“ _Don't stop..._ ” He manages, pleasure sitting heavy on him, releasing his ass, as Tobio moves lower and lower, licking, kissing and nipping at every inch of skin available. The pants he was still wearing became constricting, but his ever attentive boyfriend tended to that before he could protest. He unzipped them, Kei instantly feeling relief, but not for long, because Tobio thinks it a great idea to lick at his hipbone. Kei is so damn ticklish there, he almost kick him by accident.

“ _You damn little tease..._ ” He groans as he looks down, earning himself a stuck out tongue before Tobio pulls at his pants, freeing his long legs and his hands are instantly on them, trailing up his thighs, dragging his nails along the skin in the softest manner, he just can't resist. It drives Kei mad, especially when Tobio gets so into it, but he lets him have his fun for a while, it's not that ticklish this time around. His boxers are still in the way, but he'll be damned if he ends up bare before him. So he makes good use of those legs of his, breaking Tobio's concentration and his _heavenly touches_ as he pushed him until they switched sides.

“ _What, too much for you?_ ” Tobio looks up to him, _biting his lips again, that little shit,_ with that irresistible smile as he cups his face and brushes his thumbs against his cheeks, burning hot. Not that he's in any better condition, but it's such a delight to see him worked up like this.

“ _Oh, we'll see what's too much for whom..._ ” He can't help but smirk before turning his head a bit to the left, kissing the inside of his palm. He then takes his hand, placing more kisses here and there, before licking at his fingers, making quite the show of it. But he also enjoyed it. A lot. It gave him such a thrill for who knows what reason, and seeing how Tobio had no objections to it, well...He made the most of it. Tobio had no objections for one reason and one reason only – Kei.

He'd lick at his digits as if they were the best thing he ever had the pleasure of tasting and he couldn't look away from all the different expressions Kei would make while paying attention to every single finger.

It wasn't so much that his fingers ended up wet after it, but the look Kei would get in his eyes, as if some inner restraint of his snapped and he was ready to eat him up.

“ _May I, your majesty?_ ” Kei asks, on his knees on either side of him, a finger hooked into the sweatpants, ready to pull them off and this time Tobio feels an electric jolt run through him just from that sharp sideways grin set on those lips.

“ _I'll take that as a yes, then._ ” His grin turns even sharper as he pulls both garments – well, would pull both garment down – except there are only the sweatpants adorning his hips.

“ _And what, pray tell, happened to your boxers?_ ”

“ _What boxers?_ ” Is the reply.

At that, Kei just rolls his eyes in amusement.

“ _Less work for me, then._ ” He merely shrugs, trying to get a hold of that excitement crawling up his spine.

He pulls the pants off in one fluid movement, tossing the garment somewhere aside, before sitting in between Tobio's legs.

“ _Oh, my, what have we here?_ ” He slides up his palms up his thighs, stopping at his pelvic, admiring the nice trim he has. “ _How naughty..._ ” Though that doesn't stop him from placing a kiss on his hip bone before sitting back to admire it some more.

“ _You like it._ ”

“ _I do..._ ” He says, “ _but I like this detail here even more..._ ” and with that he wraps his long fingers around his neglected member, tip glistening with precome, which he wipes at with his thumb, turning Tobio into putty as he collapses with a hearty moan escaping his lips, biting at the knuckle of his own index finger. Kei wastes no time as he begins moving his hand up and down, observing the blush deepen, spreading to the very tips of his ears, that permanent scowl of his melting away.

“ _You're being a little unfair here..._ ” Tobio manages, barely, a think sheet of sweat covering him, as he takes deep breaths of air, head spinning as Kei raises an eyebrow at him.

“ _Am I?_ ” He tilts his head.

Kei lets out a little hiss as the band on his boxers slaps against his skin.

“ _Oh, that..._ ” He stops moving his hand, moving a little bit closer, leaning in for a kiss. “ _Want to get rid of them?_ ”

He can feel hands pull at the fabric, bringing it down to his knees and leave it there.

“ _Here you go._ ”

Kei can't help but to laugh at that, shoulders shaking before he leans back and removes them completely.

“ _You are impossible..._ ” He says as he gets up to get a bottle of lube from the drawer of the coffee table, along with some condoms. “ _I was wondering though_ ”, he sits back down as Tobio props himself up on his elbows, tilting his head, “ _would you consider using this?_ ”

“ _Is that a..._ ” Tobio laughs as he shows him a simple black silicon cock-ring. “ _...and I'm impossible._ ”

“ _Well, it was worth a shot._ ” Kei turns to discard it on the side, but Tobio has other plans.

“ _I didn't say no._ ” He says after a small kiss. “ _But next time mention it a bit sooner._ ” He tells him, tapping the tip of his nose.

“ _Mhmm, will do._ ” Kei agrees, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Kei pushes him gently back on the blanket, reaching for the bottle, uncapping it and pouring the thick liquid on his fingers generously. He rubs his fingers together to warm it somewhat before pressing gently against his entrance but not enough to slip into. He teases, he has to, and he lets his finger circle lightly around the entrance, cutting any protest off by leaning down and kissing him deeply, sweeping his tongue against his in a slow sensual dance. Tobio threads his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly against the strands, eliciting a soft moan and it  _feels so so good_ , Kei actually forgets himself in that sensation. The dark haired male moans loudly against his mouth as a finger slips into him, and Kei pulls it out gently, waiting a bit before slipping in again, though only to the first knuckle, repeating the motion until he feels him relax and roll his hip, pushing down on his finger. Kei takes it as a cue to deepen the penetration and soon a second finger is in, brushing at his prostate, melting his bones and utter inaudible nothings, biting his lip in delight. His breathing is soon ragged as he becomes a moaning mess undone and Kei removes his fingers, placing the ring on the base of his cock.

" _Oh, shit..._ ” Tobio moans out, blinking the haze away, gulping for air. “ _Fuck..._ ”

Kei kisses his jaw and neck, nipping at the skin there, moving to nibble at his ear.

“ _Too tight?_ ” He breathes against his ear, watching him shake his head. “ _Just relax, I won't leave it on for too long..._ ” Another kiss is then placed on his forehead, nose and cheeks.

“ _Kei..._ ” He then gasps, bucking his hips.

“ _Shhh...I'm here..._ ” He whispers, reaching for one of the condoms, unwrapping it and placing it on his own cock, briefly wondering if _he_ should be wearing that ring, but dismisses that thought, along with the rest of them, as he positions himself and slides in slowly until buried to the hilt. He stops then, forces his hips still, so not to slam right into that tight heat engulfing him deliciously.

Tobio will have non of that courteous bullshit, not this time, as he pulls Kei closer to him, biting his ear, demanding him to  _move_ and he does just that; in shallow quick snaps of his hips at first, placing small kisses everywhere he can reach.

“ _Feel good?_ ” He asks, and the only response he gets are nails raking down his back hard enough to leave angry red marks, no doubt, with another string of mushy words and delicious sounds enough to drive him insane. He bites Tobio's neck then, hard, licking at he salty skin, pulling him up into his lap. Tobio hums in delight, rolling his hip, feeling him even deeper. He places a hand on his chest, tracking down his chest and back up, pushing him down with a small smile. Kei obliges, letting him take over.

And he takes over all right, rolling his hips in a slow, sensual pace, thoroughly enjoying himself as he lets his hands roam all over his chest, dipping down, sliding over his abdomen before he brings them up to his neck and  _damn does he look hot like that_ , Kei can feel the heat getting tighter and tighter until his toes curl and he has trouble feeling his legs past the tingly sparks they have become. He grabs his hips again, quickening that pace of his only a bit, eliciting another loud moan as he complies the the new rhythm, beckoning him up with his finger. And Kei can't resist that look, that silent demand.

“ _You should see yourself right now..._ ” He murmurs against those kiss abused lips, way too close to care, “ _...so beautiful, riding me so good with that...._ ”

“ _Kei..._ ” He gasps, voice hoarse, “ _Ah, Kei, I-_ ”

“ _I know...just a bit more..._ ”

It takes a few more trusts until the heat becomes too much to bear – he pulls at the ring, seizing his lips in a soaring kiss, muffling the screams as they both reach completion, leaving them both covered in one hot sticky mess between them as Tobio comes, his orgasm hitting hard, muscles convulsing as he reaches a new high. Kei has him tight, head resting on his shoulder as his own completion washes over him, rendering him blind for a moment. They stay like that a few minutes, Tobio reduced to a shivering mess, Kei kissing his sweaty forehead, nose and lips until he calms down. He finally collapses, feeling spent and boneless against Kei, hissing light as Kei moves, laying him down on the blanket before getting rid of the filled latex.

Even if the younger male is on the brink of unconsciousness, Kei's not far from it himself, with how unstable he feels standing on his legs. He manages somehow, to get to the bathroom, getting a wet towel to clean up the mess they made, along with a cool glass of water for them both.

“ _Here..._ ” He holds the glass as he sits down for Tobio to take it, but then decides to help him drink it because his hands are shaking. “ _You okay?_ ” Kei asks as he brushes his hair out of his eyes.

“ _Ask me in a few hours._ ” Is his reply and he can't help but smile at that.

“ _Okay._ ”

“Wanna crash here or the bedroom?” He asks as they got out of the shower, dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants, back on the blanket, Tobio laying against his chest with Kei playing with his hair.

“ _Here is nice._ ” He says, voice low and tired, eyes closed as he's slowly drifting.

Kei places a kiss on the top of his head as he listens to the storm outside, the occasional low crack of the fire, burning low, and Tobio's steady breathing as he falls asleep, comfortable on his chest.

He pulls another blanket over them, moving a bit so faces Tobio and wraps his arms around him, closing his eyes and enjoying the soothing sounds until he, too, drifts off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Please point out if I misunderstood the usage of that ring there.


End file.
